A new hero is a GIRL?
by Angellovers
Summary: When heartless and nobodies come back it's always the guy's job to handle them but now it switch time. Jewel is a normal girl with the same strange dream. what happens when the keyblade chooses her? full summery inside. rated t for now maybe m idk
1. Chapter 1

A new hero is a GIRL?

n/a: okay this is my second story. I finally finished Kingdom hearts 2 but somehow can't beat Kingdom hearts 1. I wonder why *thinks* okay so im gonna need your help *points to reviewers* I need to know what and how to spell each of the organizations members and their numbers if you know of course. Thank you and enjoy the story!

Full summery: what happens when nobodies and heartless come back? It's usually a guy that does all the hard work but now it's time for a girl to do this job. When Jewel is chosen to be the next wielder of the keyblade, will the warriors before her agree to the keyblades decision? Jewel is up for an adventure of a life time before she gets accepted. But will she be able to make it?

Jewel woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing she groaned and sat up. "another bad dream I guess" she sighed and stood up and stretched. It was only 7 a.m and it was a Friday. It was also the last day of school which was great!

"JEWEL!" my oldest sister called " which is better the blue skirt or the red one?" she asked me. Those were the official colors for our school uniforms.

"The blue im going to wear the red today" I said

"Okay thanks" she hummed and skipped away.

In my opinion my sister was kinda weird no offence to those who are weird. I looked for my uniform and took a shower when I got out I looked in a mirror and smirked I got bigger and I finally got my curves. I put on my button-up shirt and my tie I loosened it and put my skirt on it ended at my mid-thigh. I straightened my hair and let my bangs fall in my face. My hair was a slight blue and black color so it looked good on me.

"hey mom me and Malac are going to the islands after school so I'll be back late" I said. Malac is my best friend since I was only 5.

" okay dear be care full though I hear there's a storm coming and it's a bad one" she said

" yes mom I will I have my cell phone anyways" I said and ate my breakfast. And I looked outside it was cloudless and I heard the bus coming by our house "gotta go see you mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and left getting my back pack and other thing with me and I got in the bus. I saw malac and I smiled and sat next to him "sup Mal?" I asked smirking.

" nothing much shine" he said. He gave me the nickname when I was wearing a shiny jewel in my hair.

" cool so are we still on for the island? Is Alina going with us?" I asked

" yeah she said to meet her in the island later on" he said and shrugged " I guess she has homework"

We just talked about random thing while we got to school " im sooooo tired!" I yawned.

"another nightmare? You keep having the same dream everyday since we found the island" he said going to our locker

" well all I know is that im carrying something and there's a hooded person and some sort of moving shadow" I said putting my things away

" that's very odd and a hooded person! Im sure it's nothing just a dream you can't forget. Try something new today and see how it goes. Oh! I forgot wanna go to my house for a sleep over my mom and dad are gone for the month." He said closing his locker.

"sure I'll tell my mom at night" I said and closed my locker heading to my boring homeroom. was a boring teacher he just sat and looked at his computer all during homeroom. I was glad when our bell rang for next period.

….

Okay so REVIEW and you'll get a cookie or chocolate or what ever you want.

Kk bye-bye for now! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: yes I know I need a Beta I have one but I was in a rush writing that so yeah…. School is hard doing lots of homework and projects this year and I now have a boyfriend so this changes my life as well as my writing ways. It's sad he's dyslexic and he has ADHD. Not just that but I just over this sickness that harmed my throat which effects my singing skills.*sigh* im just glad that it's all done and I have awesome grades.

Thanks to my two reviewers and alerts. Thank you for the names and numbers of Organization 13 now I need their powers as well. Lol I don't remember. Anyways this chappie is a bit crappy I made this along so if it sounds…..wierd don't hurt me!

The new hero is a GIRL?

Chapter 2

I sat in math class was an OK teacher he was funny, smart, and NOT boring. This was my last period of the day which made me happy because I got to leave with a smile on my face. I walked out of the classroom as other kids bumped into me, which caused me to bump into Bryan. 'Crap' I thought as I regained my balance. "Sorry" I said quietly and looked at him.

He just smiled, "It's okay it wasn't your fault" he said as we walked to my locker. Yes, my locker was outside the girl's bathroom with a bunch of other lockers. I kneeled down and put in my combination '25-13-30' I thought as I opened my locker and got my purple owl backpack. I pulled it over my head and it rested on my shoulder. I waited for Bryan by the pillars of our school. He came out and I jumped him. "Hiya!" I laughed.

"Hey have you seen Malac or Alina?" He asked.

" um… no sorry I am going to the islands today with them if you want to you came come with us", I said.

" Okay I'll see you in a while" he said and smiled.

" okay bye!" I hugged him and started walking home.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sorry it's short next chapter I will add more so yeah….REVIEW! and my bf says I write good stories! Reviews are LOVE!


	3. sorry :

A new hero is a GIRL!

Authors note

Sorry I haven't been updating this month. I got grounded and I just started writing chapter 3 of the story this time im making it a bit more detailed and it'll hold a lot of information I missed on the first and second chapter. Again I am terribly sorry for the wait but I promise(or not….) that the next chapter will come out next week.

With lots of hugs

-Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I finished writing the next chapter of my story but please bear with me cuz I got grounded (sorta…) again here's some part of it though I promise that what I finish writing here it isn't the end

I ran back home stopping by a pole where I meet my older sister. My older sister is just 1 year older than I am; I am currently just 15 years old and still short as heck. She's taller than me like 2 or 3 inches taller than me. She has long blond hair and greenish/ blue eyes. That's the only thing that is common between us, the eyes. I waited while texting Malac.

'Hey.' I texted.

'Hey, sorry I left' he texted back.

'It's fine' I texted.

'Try and ask Adi if he wants to come Alina isn't coming.'

'Aw! Why isn't she coming?' I texted. I was suddenly worried about Malac's younger sister.

'Her stomach started hurting in 6th period so we left early so I can take her home' he texted back.

'Oh, okay, I'll ask Adi. I'll see you later' I texted

'Okay see you in a while' he texted.

'Bye!' I said and closed my phone as my sister was running to me.

"I'm soooo sorry! I had to stay for a while because Ms. Cold kept me after class. She's a bitch," my sister says.

"I know that, Vivi. Come on, our mom wants us home before 4 o'clock" I say looking at the time on my phone.

"Okay, Jewel" she said, smiling.

Vivi is just a nickname I came up for my sister when we were about 3 or 4 years old. I couldn't say Violet so instead I used Vivi. Vivi always loved it when I called her by her nickname. I don't know why but maybe it reminds her that even though we grew up, our inner child is still there.

It took 20 minutes to get home and 20 minutes to make some food. My mom baked us some crescents and chicken. I was really happy about my crescents (notice how I said MINE) they tasted all buttery and soft. I absolutely LOVE them and when I start I can't stop! Vivi seems to like her crescents and chicken because well…she's Vivi she loves everything (except some people and some things).

After lunch I went to my room to call Adi. Adi is my best friend next to Malac. Sure, Malac had my back and everything but Adi protected me and he cares for me just like Malac. Adi has blond hair with hazel eyes he's about 2 feet taller than me and he's 16 years old. I dial him on my phone and wait until he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey" I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you want to come over with me and Malac to the island?" I asked.

"Yeah at what time?" he asked.

"Like at… 5 o'clock or something" I say.

"Okay I'll see you at your house" he said.

"Okay bye!" I said and hung up.

That's all for now! Until next time remember read and review! Also check out the new story on my profile called 'First Kiss' bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A new hero is a GIRL?

A/n: okay so no reviews or views so I guess I'll just update.

Adi, Malac, and I were on the boat heading over to the deck of the island. I could see that the sky was turning dark. I just shrugged it was probably just going to pass the island and there will be no storm. I let my hand fall into the water and I watched the starts in the waters reflection, waiting until we got to the island.

Turns out my mom was right. But it was too late to go back and go home. Adi and Malac got our things (Bryan had to stay home because his mom didn't let him go with us), I was told to go to our secret place which is a tree house. Yeah not that secret but hey, it was a place with shelter. I winced as I heard thunder and begun to worry about the boys. I was cold and shivering both from the rain and the cool wind from outside. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. I waited, and waited but she didn't answer, I left a voicemail instead.

"Mom? Hey, um, I'm in the island. You were right about the storm. Malac, Adi and I are stuck here. It's really bad but I'm not sure we're safe. It's really bad, but I'm sure we're safe. But look if we don't make it, just remember that I'm sorry for all the things I've done. I love you mom." My voice cracked as I said the last words, "Bye mom. Oh, and tell Vivi that I love her and not to touch my things while I'm gone." I said, joking. As soon as I hung up, Malac and Adi came back with our backpacks full of supplies. I smiled at them, holding my legs close to my chest.

"Are you cold?" Adi asks me.

"Yeah… the rain really got to me." I said.

He smiled and got my black jacket and wrapped it around me. I felt warmth immediately and relaxed my shoulders.

"I guess we're stuck here" Malac said.

"No! Really?" I said sarcastically.

Malac rolled his eyes and brought it back, along with Adi's . He sat beside me and I felt Adi on my other side. They both hugged me and I realized I was still shivering. I guess I was a bit scared. Over to my left I saw a shadow move, it took the form of what seemed like a bug. I screamed and stood up along with Malac and Adi. We got our packs and headed down the stairs of our secret place and saw more of them. I saw another hole and headed to it.

"Adi! Malac! Hurry over here!" I yelled over the thunder, crawling in and finding a passage way. Adi and Malac followed me as I followed the passage. I saw a door and a man in a cloak. He turned to us, and said in a dark deep voice, "It has opened once again. You 3 have to take the journey he had to take to save this world, and others as well. Close the door again, and save all worlds." He said.

I was a completely confused but swallowed and simply nodded.

"You three are very special indeed. I hope that it doesn't go to waste" he said and disappeared.

"Wait!" Adi said starting to run to where the man was, but he disappeared.

"Adi, Malac, lets go" I said.

They nodded and headed outside. What we saw was unbelievable.

"Dear god… what is that?" Malac said.

We saw a huge dark cloud and it was shooting purple lightning. I saw more bug-like shadows and ran away to a small island that was connected to our island by a bridge. Malac followed while Adi attacked them with a stick. Before I knew it we were surrounded by a swarm of them. This day wasn't going how I wanted it to go.

A/N: if you want you want a character made by you be in this story please do the following information and I'll PM you or put your name in the beginning if you have been accepted or if you need to add something.

Here is the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Weapon:

Good or Evil:

Was their world destroyed?:

Looks:

Personality:

Other:

Thanks for reading my story I will update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

I was afraid, completely, totally terrified. The entire island was cover in darkness and in the shadows. Adi held my hand and Malac held the other as the shadows surrounded us. Adi kept trying to hit the shadows but one grabbed the stick he was using to attack and threw it away.

" Oh my god! We're going to die here" I squealed as they got closer, closing the space between the three of us. Adi held me close, I didn't realize I was crying until Malac wiped the tears out my face. I hugged both of them close to me 'I don't want to die' I thought, 'not like this'. Suddenly the ground shook making me fall. A huge shadow appeared from the ground. I watched as it made a dark purple ball. I grabbed a stick and stood up

"guys we have to get rid of it!" I yelled over the wind and thunder. Adi and Malac nodded and both grabbed a stick. They both tried to fight off the shadows but the sticks went right through the shadows.

"its no use Shine!" Adi yelled

" keep trying!" I yelled out, fighting off my own shadow. It grabbed my stick and threw it away from me. I ran to Adi and hid behind him. " Worst day ever!" I looked up just as the huge monster threw the ball over us. I let out a scream and hugged Adi and Malac and waited for the pain but it never came…

I opened my eyes to find Adi and Malac beside me, trying to wake me up  
>" I'm fine...what happened?"<br>I felt something in my hand to find a beautiful key looking sword with a gold layer and a purple jewel on the handle. It had eligant patterns on the side. I looked over at my boys " what is it?" I asked them.  
>" I don't know." I looked over at Malac, who was the one that was speaking " I woke up with a magic staff in my hand"<br>" I woke up with a sword in my hand" Adi said, and helped me get up.  
>I stood up and saw that I wasn't standing on sand anymore. I gasped and looked around " where's the island? Our parents?" I cried " our home?"<p> 


End file.
